Fichas Varia
by Nagi w
Summary: Aquí presento a los hijos e hijas de los Varia


**La ficha de Varia. He de decir que el aspecto de Shayu me lo pasaron pero yo me he inventado su historia, que modestamente pienso que no me ha quedado tan mal. La verdad esque al principio había cosas que no me cuadraban pero he intentado hacerlo de forma que no pareciese forzado -aunque creo que se nota un poco en el parentesco de Dante y Kona-. **

**Xilena**** : **hija de Xanxus y Jany

Historia: por muy extraño que parezca Xanxus se encapricha de una chica que resulta ser la jefa de una _famiglia_ mafiosa considerablemente poderosa. Gracias a la unión de Xanxus y Jany las dos _famiglias_, Vongola y Segreto, se vuelven aliadas, algo que los beneficia a los dos. Poco antes de nacer Xilena, el padre de Jany, que era el capo, muere y Jany pasa a ser la capo de la _famiglia_, por lo cual, al no tener demasiado tiempo para estar juntos, Xanxus se queda a la niña y cuando tiene tiempo Jany les visita.

Aspecto: A pesar de no ser muy alta intimida lo suyo. Es pelirroja con los ojos rojos como los de su padre, pero no tiene tanta ira acumulada. Al igual que él, lleva abalorios y plumas de animales exóticos enredadas en una coleta. Al igual que su madre tiene una puntería prodigiosa, capaz de acertar un objeto del que no tiene buena visión. Todos los Varia, los Segreto y los Vongola la tienen cierto cariño a pesar de quién es su padre. Xilena es 100% fiel a su _famiglia_ y aunque a veces no trate del todo bien a Dante o le guste molestar a Levi no permite, bajo ningun concepto, que se metan con cualquier componente de su_ famiglia._

**Superbi Shayu** **:** hija de Squalo y Naut.

Historia: en una de sus misiones, Squalo conoce a una mujer, Naut, de la que se enamora. Despues de un tiempo en el que la _famiglia_ Isola empezó a intimar relaciones con Vongola, pues Naut es la hermana menor del actual capo, al fin Squalo y Naut empiezan una relación. Nace una niña, llamada Shayu. Hasta que la niña tiene 7 años vive en casa de su madre, con la _famiglia_ Isola, pero a esa edad se traslada a vivir con su padre, pues su madre sufre de una enfermedad crónica y no quiere que la niña se asuste. Cuando la madre sale de aquella enfermedad no tiene el valor de sacar a su hija de Varia, no porque ellos la hallan aceptado en la_ famiglia _y no permitan que se la quiten, al contrario, no quiere sacarla de aquella mansión porque la niña se a enamorado de todo el espacio que tiene para jugar, del pequeño estanque, del jardin y sobretodo de sus habitantes. Ante la promesa de pasar al menos una semana al mes con la _famiglia_ Isola su madre la deja con los Varia, eso sí, con algunas dudas sobre su bienestar.

Aspecto: tiene el pelo negro y largo hasta la altura de la cintura, aunque siempre se lo coge en una coleta alta. Sus ojos son grises y grandes. No es muy femenina, de echo, siempre se viste como un chico y juega a los juegos ''masculinos'', quizá por eso se lleva tan bien con Xilena que tampoco es la personificacion de la feminidad, precisamente. A parte de Xilena no tiene muchas amigas. Se enfada con facilidad y obviamente grita mucho como su padre. Para su edad no es muy alta.

**Dante**** :** hijo de Belphegor y Diana.

Historia: al parecer los Varia sienten predileción por las mafiosas de alto rango, pues Diana era la capo de la _famiglia_ Heid. Cuando el niño tiene 4 años ella muere en un _supuesto accidente _en el que tiempo despues se descubre que estuvo implicada la _famiglia_ Omajinaakos. Despues de su muerte, su hermana Kairi se hace cargo de la _famiglia_ hasta que Dante tengo al menos 14 años, tiempo en el que creen, se está lo suficiente preparado para dirigir la _famiglia._

Aspeco: es alto y muy atractivo su padre está muy orgulloso de él. Tiene los ojos marrones-amarillentos de su madre y el pelo rubio de su padre. A pesar de haber crecido entre algodones no es un niño pijo y presuntuoso, de hecho, igual que ocurre con Sonni, es bastante modesto y es muy inseguro, razon por la cual Xilena le suele tomar mucho el pelo.

**Kona**** :** hija de Fran y Kairi.

Historia: cuando Varia intima con Heid, Fran conoce a una mujer, la hermana de la que en su tiempo era la capo de la _famiglia. _Empieza una relación con ella y tres años despues de que se haga cargo temporalmente, -porque no tiene aspiraciones de quedarse eternamente como la lider de la _famiglia- _nace una hermosa niña a la que llaman Kona. Al igual que pasa con Xilena, su madre está demasiado ocupada como para pasar mucho tiempo con ella, por ello se queda en la mansion Varia, donde su madre va a visitarla cada vez que tiene tiempo.

Aspecto: es bajita, tiene el pelo verde y, al igual que su primo, tiene los ojos marrones-amarillentos. Al igual que su primo, es malcriada por toda la _famiglia, _que la tratan como a toda una reina, sin embargo, no es presuntuosa y le encanta jugar con todos sus primos y sobretodo cfon Sonni.

**Yussuria (Yuss)**** :** hijo adoptivo de Lussuria.

Historia: Lussuria estaba un poco celoso porque todos menos Levi, Fran y él tenia hijos. Mientras un dia estaba comprando ropa para los principitos -que tenían 5 años-, encontró a un niño magullado, lleno de sangre que lloraba lastimeramente en un rincón de un callejón por donde andaba Lussuria. Ëste se entera de que unos asesinos habían matado al padre del niño, el único que se hacía cargo de él, y a los años llega a su conocimiento que el padre del niño era el capo de una _familgia_ muy humilde que se encargaba de los barrios bajos. No se conoce su verdadero nombre pero a Yuss le gusta el nombre que su padre adoptivo le puso. Cuando Lussuria le adopta tiene 5 años y en todo momento sabe que Lussuria no es su verdadero padre pero él lo considera como su segundo padre.

Aspecto: es un niño larguiducho y desgarbado, tiene el pelo rubio aunque se lo tiñe de verde porque es su color favorito. Sus ojos son de color violeta y tiene un _don_ para ''manipular'' a sus enemigos. Es como si se metiera en su mente y les dijera lo que tienen que hacer. A él no le gusta usar ese don porque se siente mal entrando en la mente de otras personas pero hay veces que lo usa para defender a su _famiglia._

**Bueno la verdad es que muchos de los nombres tienen significados o motivos por los que se llaman asi y no de otra forma (muchos los he sacado del traductor Google asique espero que esten bien): **

**Xilena: la llamo asi por el numero romano 11 (XI)**

**Segreto: en italiano significa secreto**

**Naut: significa toro en islandes era uno de los posibles nombres que le iva a poner a Sonni **

**Sonni: toro en finlandes**

**Shayu: significa tiburón en chino simplificado**

**Isola: isla en italiano**

**Diana: la diosa de la luna y de la caza, la llamé asi porque me parece un nombre digno de una princesa**

**Heid: significa clase, cualidad en no sé qué idioma**

**Kairi: en frances significa canción**

**Bueno y ya estan algunas explicaciones hechas planeo escribir tambien uno de grupos menores como Kokuyo (aunque solo hay una pareja me hace ilusión presentarla al mundo) y CEDEF que en el caso de que me anime a escribir la ficha iran juntos. ¡Ah! y tendreis que tener un poco de paciencia con el de Ren**


End file.
